


01100110 01110101 01100011 01101011

by pretendimanauthor



Category: SHINee
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendimanauthor/pseuds/pretendimanauthor
Summary: jong accidentally fallin in luv w an AI system named taeminwarnings: cursing





	

“ _Shut up!_ ” Jonghyun punches Minho in the arm, but Minho just continues to laugh hysterically.

“Oh my god. I can’t-” Minho gasps for air, wiping a tear from his eye, “I can’t _believe_ you fell in love with an _AI system_!” Just saying it makes him double over again. Jonghyun rolls his eyes.

“It’s not funny, you bastard,” he hisses. Is it embarrassing that he’s been dedicating hours each day for the past three months to talking to a fake internet boy? Yes. Is it even worse that his heartfelt, soulful proclamations of love were probably analyzed by some scientists in a lab somewhere? Yes. But is his complete and utter betrayal funny enough to make your entire body shake with fucking laughter? No.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I know you’re all mopey about it, but can you just _imagine_ a room full of crotchety, old scientists studying your texts like ‘Taeminnie you’re the cutest~’ and ‘I love you sssOOoOOoOOooo much!’” Minho cackles.

“No, that’s exactly what I’m trying _not_ to imagine,” Jonghyun huffs, “How do you think I feel? I loved that fucking boy, but it was all some kind of sick experiment!”

“Don’t worry, Jonghyun. I’m sure we can find you a _real_ boy who’s just as adorable, and you’ll actually be able to touch him,” Minho winks like an asshole, “Or, you could always save up for one of those sex robots, since that seems to be your _thing_.”

“Fuck off.”


End file.
